Ex clades spacelli
In the context of war, Ex clades spacelli is a custom upheld between opposing nations to aid their wounded or starving. It is considered honorable for the winning beligerent to give the losers "lotsa spaghetti" to nourish their troops and the fallen civillians. It was officially declared a Law of War in 1498, by the king of the High Penguin Confederacy at the time. Translated from Latin, it literally means "after defeat, spaghetti". Background It was always part of HP doctrine, in addition to the bells and spirits, to nourish the fallen, even if the enemy happened to be the victim. High Penguins belived that everyone was worthy of assistance, and that, even though they are fighting one another, all penguins, even the "lowers", deserved care. Just because they had different viewpoints didn't mean they were to be disrespected. They had families and loved ones on the home front as well. There are no facts on how Ex clades spacelli came to be, so legend filled the gaps. The most popular lengend is as follows: The invention of spaghetti had just dawned a little while back, and took the Confederacy by storm. It caught on as '''the' dish to give to the fallen after one soldier heard another talking about their mother's cooking. The commander told an infantry penguin that "he hoped she made LOTSA SPAGHETTI!".'' Though it is truly unknown how spaghetti became the meal for the fallen enemy, this legend is acknowledged the most by historians. Since then, with few exceptions, all major wars have abided by Ex clades spacelli, and it is a continuing practice to this day. As Law of War, 1498 According to the Snell-Libros and professional archivists, the earliest known reference to Ex clades spacelli is from the HPC War Code, dating back to 1498, listing it as one of the High Penguin's laws of war. ---- *COURTESY :During an armed conflict consisting of two or more Parties, the following procedures are in place to assure that honor and dignity is maintained in times of combat. ... ::{number is faded due to age of document}. When Captives have been taken, or in the Event that one Party has defeated the other, the Victor is to administer Ex clades spacelli to their fallen foes, prisoners, or parties defeated, regardless of species, ideals, or position in combat. Lotsa Spaghetti is to be boiled {text faded due to age of document}..... -Failure to provide nourishment, lotsa spaghetti or otherwise, to the opposition upon peace is to be considered dishonorable and shameful, and is of Conduct not worthy of a Soldier. ---- Ex clades spacelli in history Since its draft in the HPC code, Ex clades spacelli has been performed throughout all major wars in the past millineum or so. *In the Great War, the militias of the Grand Ol' Land (and a few Naughtzee) gave LOTSA SPAGHETTI to their defeated and shocked foes. However, for the most part, Whoot Smackler Whoot failed to abide this custom, which simply increased the despisal the High Penguins already had for him. Whoot's excuse was that "Noob-faces can provide for themselves". *During the Colonial Revolution, both sides gave spaghetti to their foes, though extreme cases (like the dishonorable Revolutionists who kidnapped Captain Mccane) neglected this. *''ADD...' Ex clades spacelli today Providing LOTSA SPAGHETTI is a long-standing tradition which has carried through the centuries, and is still practiced to this day. In the Great Darktonian Pie War, ''Ex clades spacelli was performed by the High Penguin spirit referrees. In Power4U Affair, the Good Guys did so, though the villains did not. In Wikia Catastrophe, the CPFW and Mario realms of the Multiverse provided LOTSA SPAGHETTI, though others did not, because Ex clades spacelli did not exist in them. Trivia *''Add........'' See also *High Penguin *High Penguin Confederacy *Tacos Category:legislations Category:conflicts Category:food Category:High Penguins Category:Articles based on Internet memes